Loss of Fate
by UxE-Absolution
Summary: This story is about Soul, a recently evolved espeon, who has lived in a lab for most of his life. How will he survive out in the world with so little experience. He will quickly find out that he is only going to be able to rely on himself and the help of his friends as he tries to find normalcy in his life.


_In the region of Hoenn lived Pokemon and people of all kinds. There were the Pokemon trainers, who made it their life's effort to grow stronger alongside their Pokemon companions until they deem themselves competent enough to compete in gym battles. As of recently, Hoenn has become the home of a few Pokemon rangers. These rangers devote themselves to the protection of the habitat, including Pokemon, humans, and the environment. The rangers have not had much of an impact on the region, since they had just started becoming organized here. And then, of course, there are the people who didn't dedicate their lives to Pokemon, with normal jobs obtained through college and degrees, living honest lives. Lastly, there are those that seek to better their lives through different means, at the expense of others. These "scoundrels" also take up a percentage of the population. Few of them try using force to obtain all they need. In Hoenn the most common are those in Team Aqua and Magma. Then there are the ones hidden in plain sight, behind a label of what convinces everyone that all they do is for a better cause. Not many know, but the very economy of Hoenn is under the influence of an organization named HMA. HMA controls ,many branches of Silph Co., as well as other famous corporations that one would associate himself with everyday. However, the main body of HMA stems from research of countless subjects, one of which is the Department of Biology and Chem Reactions near Ever Grande. This division affected many, and changed everything about the life of a small Pokemon sitting alone in one of the rooms suspiciously designed like a cell. The young eevee has just awoken from yet another dreamless sleep, not expecting that his life is about to be rather different to what he had grown accustomed to. The small, brown fur ball is named Soul._

**It Can't Get Too Much Worse... Can it?**

_Soul_

I stretched my jaw out in a silent yawn as I tried to wipe some of the sleep from my eyes. Standing up, I found myself in my usual spot, on a small pillow facing the corner. The sudden motion jarred my vision with dizziness, I plopped down onto my face. After a few seconds of grasping my head the best I could with paws, I got a hold of myself, trying to stand up once more. My nose stung with the pain of smacking the floor and I tried to remedy that by simply rubbing it. I stretched each individual leg out in front of and behind me only to feel a pull in my left hind leg.

Pain shot through my muscles as I tried to bend it back. My leg had cramped up, and with my cognitive functions impaired from sleep, I jumped violently, falling on the ground and bruising my side. "Seriously!" I screamed to the high heavens. "It hasn't even been five minutes and my day has already gone to crap." I decided to give myself a few minutes to recover before trying to get up again. "I really need a vacation."

Once I had gotten all four of my paws on the floor without any trouble, my stomach rumbled with hunger. I caught sight of the food bowl out of the corner of my eye. _Well it isn't like I've eaten since yesterday._ I sauntered over to the metal dish that was engraved with the number _thirteen_. I slowly ate a small amount of the portions and water that was meant to last the week. It tasted as if I was eating small pebbles that had the barely noticeable taste of berries. It's amazing how that taste grows more discernible when you're starving, making it worth the feeling of your teeth slowly breaking with every bite. There wasn't much to complain about the water besides the lack thereof.

I keep the bowl and pillow on the far side of the room, since that was all they let me have in here, and the other side had the door that I try to avoid at all costs. I gained this irrational fear from the belief that they might hear me from the other side. Yet no matter how hard I've tried to be unnoticeable, I'm still visited every single day for these "tests" and "experiments". Now I spend all my time thinking about what it would be like to not fear any footsteps I hear from the door, or hell! What if there wasn't a door, or walls for that matter?!

My head hurts all the time! I don't exactly have a definite reason onto why I have these sudden pains exploding in my head; however, I feel it best to blame it on those damn scientists. I see a new person everyday and they always have the same expression on their face. That unbridled lust to bring the cold metal of a scalpel down the dotted line adorning my chest. Some even broaden a grin as they stick needle after needle into my arm. They go on and on about how my blood will open new doors to strengthen our very world.

I grabbed my head as I yelled out, "Why me?! Why is it that they have to ruin my life!" The faces of every single bastard in this asylum swarmed my head, all smiling and laughing. I squeezed my head tightly and felt small trickles of warm blood slide down the side of my head, from where my claws cut into my skin. "Go away. Go away. GO AWAY!"

I slumped to the floor breathing heavily and coughing up a bit of vomit. Tears fell from my cheeks and dripped onto the floor. My vision blurred as my head swayed barely above the ground. It took all my strength to simply keep my head up.

I've been shocked to a crisp, put in a room full of steam until I felt on the verge of melting, held under water to the point that I fall unconscious, even put up against a ferocious nidoking that seems to want nothing more than to squish my puny body, like one would do a thing of toothpaste, and so many more. They do all this just to see how long I can last. They say everything we do here is for a cause, that with every test, more useful information is gained. But seriously! What scientific value is there in trying to kill me?!

I hate to admit it, but the prolonged inactivity, along with strenuous task of simply surviving the day seems to be chipping away at my rationality. I notice things just outside of my vision that aren't really there. I feel as if I am being watched all the time. Then again, I wouldn't put it past those pricks to have a camera on me at all times.

There was once a time when I was free and could spend time with my family everyday. Now the aspect seems more like a fairy tale than reality. I remember when I played with my twin sister, Sera, all day. Although, she and I always argued about what we were to do, more often than not. Regardless of our discrepancies, we still enjoyed our time together and I miss that.

I remember that every night I could sleep next to my loving parents. My mother would kiss Sera and me every night, while dad's black and and her pink fur kept us warm. Dad always made me feel safe, even though mom was much stronger and would destroy him in a battle.

We were separated from dad when we first got here. They took him into another room and that's as far as I can recall. It hurts me that I haven't seen my father in so long that I can only barely remember the sound of his voice.

At least I'm able to see my mother and sister every few weeks, but dad is nowhere to be found. Sera avoids any questions about him every time I ask her, and the one time I asked mom, she broke down crying and didn't stop until I had to leave. So of course, I have to assume the worst and it breaks my heart.

I keep the memories I have of before this place as my most contented and euphoric possessions. The anxiety of losing the memories that make me who I am tears into my sanity every time I lie down to sleep.

The sound of the door unlocking reverberated through the room and I swiftly jumped into the corner using my pillow to hide myself. The sound of footsteps entered the room before stopping. "Sir, do you really think it best to use X-13 for this experiment?" I trembled at the mention of what I can only expect to be another death trap. I should probably elaborate that the people here refer to me as X-13 and my sister as X-12. _No-no-no, not today. Please go somewhere else. I just want one free day. Is that too much to ask? _

Silence enveloped the room for a few moments before a familiar daunting voice said, " You tell me, are there any other eevees in the facility at the moment?" My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the voice to be the worst man I have ever met. It was Hayner, the main researcher here and since he looms the threat of death or worse over the failure to be useful, he has become the most feared man as well. And with that fear came respect, putting him a peg above all others here.

"W-Well no... Other than X-12, but you have her set for the warrior project." The other voice answered. I started to get a sick feeling in my gut at the mention of my sister.

"Yes I know, and unless you know where to catch another in the next five minutes, we have no other choice." Hayner snapped at the other man.

It was quiet once again, for even longer than the time before. "But sir, there is still the possibility of certain factors not being accounted for, which can result fatally for X-13." the other voice informed with unease and the queasy feeling in my stomach worsened .

"Perhaps, but any anomaly in the experiment is on you, _Kain_." Hayner retaliated with increased spite in his name. "After all, I have been wanting to re-open the Poke-gene project."

I could practically feel the fear resonating from the so-called Kain, "P-Precisely why I would l-like to have a little m-more time to test the experiment." He barely managed to spit out.

"Hmm... Too bad. Don't look so nervous chap, The crowd's awaiting and you still have to do a check up on thirteen. Hayner said merrily. I then heard something else said, but it was too stifled to understand.

Kain audibly gasped before saying, "Are you sure? I mean there isn't really any reason for it at all, I can do that myself."

"Don't question me. Just do as you are told, and I will see you again in twenty minutes." Hayner ordered and what I assumed to be his footsteps left the room.

"Y-Yes sir" Kain slurred with concern etched into his voice.

I peeked out from behind the pillow to see a decently tall man with long blonde hair pulled back with a band and the usual white lab coat attire the people here wear. His head faced the floor as he slowly shook his head. He turned to me, revealing a daunt and tired face. I quickly jumped back behind the pillow. Kain sighed before saying, "Soul, please come out. I really don't want to fight with you about this. No matter how much one can wish, there isn't much anyone can do against that man."

Confusion threw a wrecking ball into my brain as I slid out again. _Why did he call me by my name instead of that number? Why am I listening to him? _Even though I seemed brave enough to face him instead of running away, _which I really wanted to do_, I still shook with every step.

"I know I didn't sound too faithful a moment ago, but I really am confident with my research." Kain comforted me. "I can't tell you what the experiment will do, since it might affect the results, but I can say this. The pain will only last a minute and it will change your life. Whether it's for better or worse depends on you."

Kain walked toward me and my bones felt like jello as I shook even more fervently. He picked me up and put me in his arms before walking out into the hall. He went directly across the hall and entered a room that had two small, metal tables, one with a towel on it and the other had some sharp instruments among other things.

Kain placed me on the towel and put blue latex gloves on. He sighed heavily before saying, "You know, you're rather fortunate compared to many other Pokemon in this facility." I stopped myself from asking, "how?" since he wouldn't understand me anyway, so I simply raised an eyebrow.

The man smirked a little and then continued, "There are very few that stay here for longer than a few months and don't die from a research project or starvation, yet here you are after _almost ten years_. You even seem healthier than most. It surprised me that Hayner made such a deal with your mother." _Deal... what deal, and why would Hayner listen to any terms set by mom?_ He poked me in my stomach and a few other places. I mewled in discomfort and Kain stopped, stating, "sorry..."

I started to calm down and sat still. He placed two fingers on my neck asking me to breath slowly, to which I agreed to. "I want nothing more than to somehow set you free. Although, I'm not exactly sure on how you would fare in the wild, considering you have next to no experience out there. Most could probably tell since you act more human than wild Pokemon."

I raised an eyebrow once more. "Like that, not many Pokemon use body language the way humans do." Kain explained. He lifted my front legs and placed his palm on my chest. I continued to take slow, deep breaths.

"What did you do to yourself? The fur on your head is stained with blood." Kain said and I shook my head. He pulled out a bottle and sprayed the wounds on my temples. It stung, but I was used to it. He let me go and started writing on a clipboard.

Kain sighed, picking me up once more, "Well... I'm very sorry for everything you're about to go through. Especially for what that corrupt bastard plans to do. And it upsets me that all I can do is apologize, I'm almost certain that Dante looks down on me with disappointment.

_D-Dante... _I furrowed my brow. My head started to ache as I tried to think more into it. The memory of the name was like sand that sifted through my paws too fast for me to keep a hold on it. _Why does that name sounds so- _"I sort of have to put you in this cage, all right?" Kain interrupted my thoughts. I nodded and allowed him to put me in the small cage before he took me out of the room and down the white halls.

After a few turns, Kain stopped at a large, red door. We stayed there, not moving, for what seemed like hours. I looked up at Kain to see him staring at the floor with his expression distraught with sorrow. His hand slowly raised to knock, moving ever so slowly. Inch by inch, getting closer. The door pulled back right before his hand reached it revealing the dreaded man, Hayner.

The bald man crossed his arms and frowned, stretching the white Vandyke of facial hair. "I was just about to head down there to see what was taking you so long." Kain apologized as Hayner took the cage, along with me in it. I looked back at Kain and he nodded, mouthing _good luck. _

Hayner took me into the room, which was full of bookshelves on the left and the right side held a wooden desk with cabinets on each side. He placed me on the desk and then went through the cabinets throwing out a few items until he suddenly stopped and straightened himself.

He placed a metal plate that had four manacles on each edge next to the cage. He then opened the cage, at which I took my chance and jumped for it. Hayner jumped back in surprise and I touched the ground. I tried to transition to running, but was stopped short by a hand grabbing my tail. I was pulled up level to Hayner's face, who was snickering.

"Ah-ah-ah," The scientist wagged his finger in my face and I really considered trying to bite him. But I figured any more resistance would be futile and only make my situation worse, so I fell limp in his grasp. "That's better," Hayner said as he placed me on the plate.

The prick fastened each cuff to my limbs to the point that I felt as if I was being pulled apart. I whimpered at the pain and was ignored as he went through the cabinets once more. He then faced me while fidgeting with something in his hands. I glanced at his hands only to nearly faint from fear. The whole metal plate shook with me, making quite a bit of noise.

Hayner extracted fluid into a _very _large needle with a big grin on his face. He noticed my anguish and cocked his head, "What's wrong thirteen, you couldn't possibly be afraid of this silly little thing, could you?" I was honestly too fixated on the needle in his hands to care about what he was saying, so I stayed silent.

Hayner came closer as he shrugged, "I can't blame you, I know how you feel. I may be the lead researcher here, but I am deathly afraid of needles, especially with one of such a caliber as this one. I mean look at this!" He exclaimed thrusting the needle into the air and swiping at the area around him as if he was holding a sword.

He chuckled, drawing his attention back to me, "You know, I don't believe I will be able to go through with this. I just don't have the stomach for it." He said in a strange tone. My eyes lit up and I even started to calm down.

"It's too bad that I have to do it anyway. I do have an idea that might help though." Hayner blocked off his sight with his hand and my newfound hope shattered. _Oh arceus no…_ I begged in my head. Hayner grinned like a madman as he warned, "You might not want to move. After all, who knows where I might stick this thing?"

_Yeah, because I actually have the option. _I refused to scream, I won't let him have that satisfaction. He stabbed at me hitting the desk next to the plate. Hayner peeked in between his fingers before saying, "Whoops, I missed… Oh well, let's give that another go shall we?"

_He's going to kill me with a giant needle. I mean I thought many times that I was to die from the things they put me through, but giant needle never crossed my mind._ I faced the floor and closed my eyes to pray that I would be able to see Sera and Mom again. I also prayed that if I really have to die, that it would be quick and maybe even painless.

My head shot up and my mouth opened in a silent scream as I felt the sharp pain shoot through my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Hayner remove the needle from me. "Go to sleep," He whispered with that maniacal smile plastered to his face.

The pain in my shoulder started to eccentrically numb; however, It didn't stop there. I slumped down, no longer having the strength to keep my head up. My eyes started to droop and my vision blurred until I was out like a light...

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I no longer felt the ground beneath me. My head ached as I slowly opened my eyes, only to quickly shut them once more due to a strange liquid rapidly flowing into them. My memories started to come back of what happened just previously and I quickly grew worried. _Oh no… Please let my shoulder be okay._

After a few seconds of mentally preparing myself I finally tried to open my eyes again. At first it was uncomfortable and I could only squint, all I could see was glazed over. This lasted for a little while until I finally gained enough courage to open my eyes enough to clear up my vision. Even if it was only a little, it still made a difference.

I could see that I was suspended inside some sort of tank that was filled with a fluid that appeared to be water. After a taste I was quickly corrected as I gagged. _What can I say, I had to try. I haven't had water in what seemed like forever._ This brought up the question of how am I able to breathe. I decided to worry about that later and examined my surroundings.

In front of the tank was Hayner standing at a podium which faced a gargantuan crowd of people, all of which wearing white lab coats. Hayner enthusiastically shouted out to the crowd. I couldn't understand anything except for distorted chatter of whatever he was saying. He pumped his fist into the air and the effect was instantaneous, the entire crowd cheered doing the same that he had done. Even with this liquid around me, the cheering was extremely loud. Hayner then looked at me with a hand out as if he were presenting me, which he probably was.

Pain exploded throughout my core and my sight was clouded by a bright light. This didn't bother me much since I was more worried by the mass amount of pain I was now screaming and writhing in. I couldn't scream well underwater but it felt like I was and I wasn't sure how much more my jaw could take before I accidentally dislocate it. The closest I could get to describing it was a thousand hot needles stabbing into my flesh multiplied by ten. Then suddenly all pain disappeared not just that though, all my feeling faded away.

_D-Did I die? No, not yet._ My thoughts were stopped short as a violent shock exploded on my chest. The pain was astronomical but nothing compared to a few moments ago. I didn't have time to think about much before the shock hit me again and my eyes shot open and I lurched forward, gasping for air.

My sense of smell was bombarded with that of rubbing alcohol and singed fur. I seemed to be on another table with three people around me. One had a surgical mask and I figured he was a doctor, as the other two were Kain and Hayner, who were engaged in conversation. _You would think they'd pay more attention to their precious test subject, who apparently almost died._

The one with a mask on was holding two square-like objects in his hands. I looked at my chest to see square shaped burns in my fur and I jumped in surprise. All my fur was now silver, but that wasn't all, my body was larger and my tail was longer and forked near the end. The doctor grabbed my throat with a gloved hand I made no move, in fear of what he was doing. He did like Kain had before, just no where near as gentle.

After a few minutes of discomfort, the doctor guy started to jot things down on a clipboard before he handed it to Kain. Kain read through it and went to hand it to Hayner, who waved his hand and said to just tell him.

Returning his gaze to the clipboard, Kain answered "X-13 is stable once more and the experiment was almost a complete success."

Hayner crossed his arms and looked at him incredulously "And what do you mean by almost?"

Kain fumbled with his writing utensil for a few seconds before stating, "Despite the time being late in the evening, the evolution changed him into an espeon instead of the desired umbreon you planned for and th-"

Hayner rolled his eyes and interrupted him "You are aware that I have a set of completely functional eyes, correct?" He gestured towards me before continuing, "And that's fine, I mean I may not be very favorable toward psychic types as a whole, but the point of it was to induce an evolution that normally would need happiness without that factor. So I believe it's a success."

"And besides, I believe it's close enough to ensure my superior that it was a success to get my grant for my warrior project." Hayner said as he grinned.

Kain grew unnerved trying to keep his composure, he scratched the back of his neck and seemed to be very interested in the wall behind Hayner. "Well sir, there is also a few other notable differentiations between X-13 and a normal espeon. It could be due to his foreign situation considering his parents, or maybe even a side effect from the experiment."

Hayner sighed before yelling, "Spit it out, already!" with a considerable amount of impatience in his voice. Both Kain and I jumped.

Kain took a deep breath before saying rather quickly, "X-13's fur seems to have changed to silver instead of the normal pink, it also appears that his bones and skull have the sturdiness and strength an umbreon would have."

Hayner raised an eyebrow as his expression changed from impatience to that of surprise, "We haven't done any examination x-rays yet, how do you already know that?"

Kain stared at Hayner for a long moment in confusion, "Sir… You're the one who designed the machine to take x-rays during and after the testing"

Hayner snapped his fingers, "Of course! I remember that now. "He chuckled before continuing."Perhaps the stress is going to my head."

Kain shook his head feverishly, "Sir, what do you want to do about these side effects?"

Hayner rolled his eyes before responding, "What do you want me to do?! All you've told me are improvements in my eyes." _Despite hating the man, he was saying exactly how I felt about them._

Kain frowned, "This is all we know so far and nothing seems to interrupt his psychic capabilities; however, there may be other flaws that have yet to show themselves"

Hayner grunted before saying, "Fine, he can have a break in his tests for a week or two, he has a scheduled visit with twelve and his mother tomorrow, anyway."

Kain bowed his head, "As you wish, sir"

Hayner started to walk off, but stopped short before yelling, "Alicia!"

A woman with long black hair walked over before adjusting her glasses and sweeping her hair over her ear. " Yes, sir, what is it?"

"Escort X-13 to his room would you. Oh! And do remember to put a psych collar on him."

"B-bu-" Alicia stuttered before stopping herself, "nevermind. Yes, sir.

"That's good, you're all dismissed." Hayner walked away waving everyone off.

Alicia put me into the cage that seemed much smaller than it used to be and walked back to my room. After a few minutes of unbearable silence we finally reached my door. Alicia walked inside and immediately let me out of the cage. She crouched down and scratched me on the head, "You did great, and I'm glad you pulled through. Sorry about the collar."

The woman pulled out a thin black circlet, stopping right before my neck, she reassured, "It will sting at first, but the pain will numb just as fast as it starts." She snapped it onto my neck. I jumped in surprise as I felt something stab into my neck and my head stung as a painful sensation wracked in my skull. As she had said, the pain went away leaving me breathing heavily.

Alicia gave me a pat on my head and headed out of the room. _For years, I have not met one nice scientist and today I meet two that actually feel sympathy for me. What the hell happened?_ I wobbled to my spot while simultaneously falling on my face a few times. I wasn't used to this body at all. I faced the wall and closed my eyes quickly realizing just how tired I really was.

"_Hehehe,_" I jumped quickly looking around to find myself alone. "_Hehehe._" The room darkened and an even darker shadow formed on the wall away from me. The shadow took the form of a grim, twisted face, like the ones you would see in nightmares. I looked up at the wall with fearful eyes, feeling my heartbeat pick up pace.

"Such an unfortunate mortal..." A heavily musky voice said.

I managed to gain my voice back, and I whimpered out, "Wh-Who are you?"

The face slid from side to side "Lord of Shadow, King of Nightmares, Demon of the New Moon, I have many names... The humans think themselves clever with the names they come up with. I believe most here would refer to me as Darkrai." The voice drawled. "But I'm not here for formalities."

I regained my composure as I realized what was happening and replied "Wait, I'm sorry, but are you actually here, or have I finally lost it?

The shadow face frowned and one side of its face grew larger, as if looking closer at me, "_It _as in your sanity? There is no right answer to that question since if I told you yes, that is most likely what an apparition imagined from your mind would say"

I frowned as well, "I believe that a mirage created from me would say just that, maybe even delve deeper into it since I think too much into things."

The so-called darkrai smiled widely saying to himself, "Two minutes and he's not even afraid in the least anymore."

I ignored it and said, "I figure it'd be best that I go along with this, whether or not it's real. I mean if I really have lost it, why not subject myself to my mind? So why are you here? Did I do something wrong?"

"I have no need to explain myself to you; however, I will tell you that I have been watching your life for a short time and I have taken an interest in you and I'm afraid you only have a few weeks left before your untimely demise." Darkrai informed

"What! I can't die yet, there is so much I haven't done. I haven't even got out of this place. What about Sera and mom. I-" I started before being interrupted by Darkrai.

"Precisely why I am here. I feel that you will continue to be of interest if you got out into the real world, so I've decided to interject and lengthen your lifespan.

I stood up facing the wall and furrowing my brows in confusion, "Not that I'm against it, but why would you want to help me?"

"Certain things are happening in the world right now and legends like me have been weakened to the point that we can merely observe the mortals inhabiting this world. As I told you, you have sparked my interest and I have gained just enough strength to influence a single person's dreams, and lucky for you, this is all that is needed to release you from here.

I cocked my head "I thought you weren't going to explain yourself to me"

His eyes narrowed, "I may have said more than I meant to, but there is much that lies unknown to you." _I think he just told me to "shut up" in philosophical speak. Great job Soul, try to piss off the big, scary shadow demon guy. _

Some shadow blobbed up on the wall and pushed out forming what I believed to be an arm. A hand formed on the end, and it closed before turning upside down and dropping three small objects. "This is yours and your sister's tracking chips, as well as the core for your collar. Do with them as you wish."

"Does this mean that my family will escape with me?" I said while getting my hopes up.

The great shadow stayed silent for a moment before replying, "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Do I have a choice"

Darkrai smiled wide once more, "I'm afraid not."

_ Next:Sera_

A/N: Well... it's about three months after I planned to put out chapter two, thanks to certain things happening in my head that I didn't expect, along with work and school. Finally got my laptop in the middle of February, almost completed chapter two before accidental deletion and me ramming my head into a wall multiple times. Decided to fix up my only chapter while adding a bit more depth, as well as other things I believed it to be missing. I decided to use italics for personal thoughts of the character along with the normal italicized procedures and whatnot. I plan on working more into the next chapters. Hopefully I will get fired soon, but one can only hope so much. Changed the name, might change it again, who knows? School-Band-Work-maybe six hours of sleep-School-Band-Work-Maybe twenty minutes of writing time- maybe six hours of sleep. You get the gist of it. Story is going to contain gore, violence, offensive language, pretty much most of the warning you see next to pg-13 movies.


End file.
